


The Camera Eye: The Big Question

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [11]
Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Deepthroating, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Aoi is starting to ponder a question he’d never considered before – what was it that kept him in the porn business, other than his role as a superstar? The answer seems to be eluding him – until he finds himself doing a scene with PSC Productions’ newest arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Thrill square of my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. (For more on this new fanworks challenge, click that link!)

Aoi was very frequently asked why he went into the profession he was in. After all, he was the one guy working for PSC Productions who never had any other career aspirations, who’d never had any big dreams for himself outside the sex industry. (Well, other than his brief flirtation with mainstream film – and that came after he was established in porn.)

“Dunno,” he always told people. “It always seemed like a good thing to do, you know? Easy money, and I get to sleep with a lot of hot guys.”

“And the attention doesn’t hurt, either,” Ruki added, dryly.

Aoi gave him a sly smile. “Are you accusing me of getting into porn just to get attention?” he said.

“Accusing?” said Ruki. “No, just observing.”

“Now, what gives you that idea?” said Aoi. “Can I help it if I’m a superstar – and people see me that way?”

Ruki shook his head. “You’ve proved my point,” he said.

But Aoi knew it wasn’t just for attention. Okay, like he’d told Ruki, it didn’t hurt. But that wasn’t the be-all and end-all of why he was in the business.

To tell the truth, though, he didn’t know quite why. It was something he’d never been able to put his finger on.

* * *

“Maybe it’s because you like feeling beautiful,” Kazuki said to him as the two of them ate from takeout containers in their living room. They’d just finished a shoot, and neither felt much like cooking. Not like they felt like cooking under normal circumstances.

“Nah, I don’t think that’s it,” Aoi said. “Why? You have a reason you think that?”

Kazuki shrugged. “I’ve known you since you were a stripper,” he reminded Aoi. “I’ve seen you work, how you react to guys looking at you. You always want to make them look more, and more. You never stop performing.”

“Goes with the territory,” Aoi said. “People expect that when you’re a superstar.”

“That’s just it,” Kazuki said. “You’re always a superstar. You like showing off for people, making them look at your body. Sometimes, when we’re performing in a film . . . I feel like you’re fucking the camera as much as you’re fucking me.”

Aoi leaned over and put a hand on Kazuki’s shoulder. “I’m not fucking anyone but you,” he said. “No other costar in the world is you. No one.” Which was as close as he’d ever come to uttering the Three Little Words. “But I sure as hell don’t mind people watching.”

Kazuki felt flushed and breathless when Aoi said that. No matter what he did on camera – with Aoi or with other guys – moments like this never failed to reduce him to a teenager. “Aoi . . .”

“But, nope, needing to feel beautiful isn’t the reason,” Aoi said. “You know why?”

Kazuki shook his head.

“I already know I’m beautiful. Why would I need to be reminded of that?”

Kazuki could only chuckle. Coming out of anyone else, that statement would sound incredibly egotistical and arrogant. Coming out of Aoi, it was well, just . . . Aoi.

But it still didn’t clear up the question of why Aoi did it. And so, it began to weigh on his mind, and nag at him, little by little, like an annoying, buzzing fly that just won’t go away.

* * *

“So, guys, answer me a question,” Aoi said to the group gathered around a table in one of their favorite post-shooting ramen places. “Why are you in this business?”

Kai and Shou exchanged rather blank looks, blinking. Ruki just said, “What the fuck kind of question is that?”

“I’m just curious, that’s all,” Aoi said. “No big deal.”

Kai and Shou exchanged those blinking looks again. Aoi was beginning to wonder if they were sending each other Morse code messages with their eyelids.

“Well . . . I needed money to pay off culinary school,” Kai said.

“No, no, I don’t mean how you got in the business,” Aoi said. “What keeps you here? Why do you stick with it? You must have paid off that tuition bill by now – why do you keep going in front of the cameras instead of getting a restaurant job?”

Kai shrugged. “I like the atmosphere,” he said. “It’s a place where I can be me, I guess. And it lets me keep earning money for my own restaurant.”

“What about you?” Aoi said to Shou – who looked down in his ramen bowl, poking it with his chopsticks.

“I still take real modeling jobs,” Shou said.

“But you haven’t given up this,” Aoi said. “Is it because you like being a star?”

“Well, yes,” said Shou. “But mostly . . . it’s comfortable. It’s like Kai said – there’s parts of myself I can express here that I couldn’t if I was, well, in the workaday world.” He didn’t want to elaborate, but everyone knew he meant his polyamorous lifestyle – or, as a drunken Saga once put it, “collecting boyfriends like Pokemon.”

“Why are you so interested in this, anyway?” Ruki said to Aoi. “You’re the one who was always in the business just because he was always in the business.”

“That’s not true,” Aoi said. “I have my reasons.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ruki said. “What are they, other than being the superstar of the industry?”

“Well, what are your reasons?” said Aoi.

“Don’t fucking turn it around on me!” said Ruki, pointing his chopsticks at Aoi.

“I’m not turning it around,” Aoi said. “I’m just re-asking a question I asked before.”

“All right,” Ruki said. “I’ll tell you. Because when I first got into this, I was just a cynical bastard who thought of this as just a paycheck. And then I came to this company and found a family. That’s why I stay in this business.”

“Nice,” Aoi said “You could be the recruiting poster boy for the porn industry. We’ll have to get Uruha to film an ad.”

“I’m not filming any fucking ad!” Ruki said. “And you haven’t answered my question yet!”

“I thought you figured out the answer yourself?” Aoi said.

“I didn’t do any such thing!” Ruki said. “Now, tell us the answer!”

“Maybe I will,” Aoi said. “Maybe I don’t need to.”

“You bastard!” Ruki snapped, as Shou and Kai laughed.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, you know that?” Aoi said.

Ruki just snorted and dove back into his ramen.

Aoi went back to his own, grinning – but he couldn’t tell his friends that the reason he couldn’t give them the answer was he didn’t quite know what it was himself.

* * *

He thought about what they said when he was on his way home, walking through the streets as the sun was setting. It was a gorgeous night, mild temperatures, a slight breeze – no need to take the train, he could just walk back to his and Kazuki’s place. (And if he got recognized and stopped by a fan? So much the better).

What his friends said definitely made sense. He felt that working with PSC was comfortable, that it let him be himself, that it was a family atmosphere. But . . . it wasn’t THE reason he was in this business. That was still eluding him.

“Hell of a time for me to get introspective,” he murmured. He was at the top of his profession. There really didn’t NEED to be a why for him – not when his Twitter had more followers than anyone else in Japanese gay porn, and his centerfold layouts were guaranteed sales spikes for porn magazines, and he was the most blogged-about star in the business.

But there had to be more keeping him here than all that. “Maybe I’m having a mid-career crisis,” he murmured to himself as he crossed the street. He chuckled a bit as he passed a group of giggling schoolgirls, one of whom gave him a double-take – as if she recognized him, but didn’t want to admit to her friends that she liked gay porn.

His phone beeped with a message, and he looked at it. It was Uruha with tomorrow’s shooting schedule – call at 1 p.m., he and Kazuki were both on the set, they were filming a threesome with another actor.

No word on who the third guy was yet. Aoi felt he didn’t need to know it – he’d actually prefer not to. When he thought about that, a small adrenaline rush passed through him, his heart beat a little faster.

Why did he feel like he was a tiny bit closer to the answers he sought?

* * *

They arrived for call a little bit early – which made the crew give a start of surprise. “Sure that’s really you, Aoi?” one of the cameramen called out.

“Do you know anyone else that looks like this?” Aoi gestured toward his face.

“Well, I thought you might have been body-switched with someone who’s, y’know, on time,” the cameraman retorted.

“It was his idea, too!” Kazuki said, pointing toward Aoi. “He wanted to make sure we were out the door on time!”

“Whoa, did someone check our location?” the soundman called. ‘Cause I think we’ve entered the Twilight Zone.”

“Ha ha,” Aoi called as he headed toward the bathroom that served as a dressing room – only to have someone else come out. The guy looked familiar – wasn’t he one of the new ones who’d just joined their company? He was goddamn hot, whoever he was – tall and gorgeous, with brown hair that fell around his face in soft waves.

“You got here,” the other one said to him. “They said I should take my time, because you were guaranteed to be late.”

“Yeah, well, I can surprise people,” Aoi said. “And speaking of surprises, I haven’t worked with you before.”

“That’s because I haven’t done that many videos here – yet. I’m Byou.”

“Aoi,” he said, “and he’s . . .”

“I know Kazuki,” Byou said.

Aoi looked baffled. “You do?”

“I was a bartender at a club where he was the deejay,” he said. “Back before he met you.”

Aoi looked at Kazuki. “This is true?”

“Totally true,” Kazuki said with a smile. “We got along really well, too.”

“Just how well?” said Aoi, mischievously.

“We didn’t do _that_ ,” Kazuki said. “Mostly through lack of time to get together.”

“I was going to auditions, too,” Byou said. “You know, for films that weren’t like this. So I had to leave the bar right after work to go to bed and get up in the morning.”

“Well, you get a chance now, don’t you?” Aoi said. “And as for me . . .”

He sized up his costar. A totally fresh body to him. Completely new. And this guy was a flat-out star, too – now Aoi remembered who he was, he was the only guy in porn who could challenge Ruki’s “king of oral” title.

That adrenaline rush was back. The sense of this all being a little bit naughty, a little bit dangerous . . . sleeping with this guy for the first time, sharing him with his lover, having the cameras record it all . . .

It was a high. That was the only way to describe it. The kind of high that only came from doing something that the rest of the world would consider naughty at best – or, if they were from the West, even flat-out wicked.

“I’m looking forward to this,” he said. “Hell, I’m _really_ looking forward to it.”

Uruha walked over. “Good, you two have met up with your co-star,” he said. “you know your lines, don’t you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Aoi said. That was something he and Kazuki always made sure they did – learn their lines before shooting, even if they did it in a bar the night before. “We just didn’t know who we were going to be saying them to.”

“Well, then, you know how the scene goes. You two are the bored young couple looking for excitement, Byou shows up to pay a friendly visit, you pull him in and get more than friendly.”

Like many PSC videos, it was a typical porn setup – but what set it apart was how it was executed. (One of their fans remarked, “You’re the only company that can actually get me to believe such ridiculous things.”)

“We’re not going to let you down,” Aoi said. And then, turning to Byou – “And I’m _really_ not going to let you down.”

He was starting to feel a hot anticipation all over – like being a ski racer at the top of a mountain, a soccer player the second before the opening kick. Kazuki was dragging him toward their makeshift dressing room, saying they needed to get into costume. Costume? What costume? He had no need for that – he wanted to just walk out there naked, dispense with the pleasantries and get it on with those two right away.

But that wasn’t in the script, of course. Aoi had to follow the rules – dammit.

As they were getting changed, he said, “You really almost fucked him?”

“We flirted,” Kazuki said. “If he didn’t have the schedule he did . . .”

“You would have been screwing in the back room,” Aoi said.

“But, yeah, we were attracted to each other,” Kazuki said. “And it’s almost funny that we’re acting in a porno together now.”

“It’s not funny,” Aoi said, “it’s fucking fabulous. And you want to know the best part of it?” Kazuki shook his head. “I get to watch you do him before I do him myself.”

“That’s how the scene’s going to go?” Kazuki said.

“Just let me have a talk with Uruha,” Aoi replied.

That was the best part of working on a PSC video – Uruha gave his actors a general outline of what to do (so they knew where the cameras were going to be), and sometimes wrote instructions for them on a whiteboard mid-scene, but for the most part, he let his actors be responsible for their own and each other’s pleasure, and was open to actor suggestions. It went a long way toward creating the air of spontaneity and natural pleasure that their fans loved so much.

“One of us is probably going to end up as a bridge,” Kazuki said. Meaning, sucking one guy while being fucked by the other. “Most likely me.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Aoi said. Plans were already forming in his mind.

Oh, yes, the spontaneity, the danger, the awareness that anything could happen, that he was in control of getting the other guys to moan and pant and do all those lovely, porny things for the cameras . . .

The adrenaline rush was harder and faster now. So was that ski-racer-at-the-start-of-the-run feeling. He was really ready to go down that mountain now. (Or at least have those two go down on Mt. Fuji.)

* * *

The first part of porn scenes weren’t as humdrum to film as one might think. True, this was the point where everyone still had their clothes on, where the ludicrous idea of spontaneously piling into bed was being hatched among the characters .

But you were doing more than parroting lines in a scene like this. You were building atmosphere and chemistry. You were getting the audience ready for what was going to happen next. You did it with carefully timed pauses in your speech, with the way you handled your eyes, with the way you leaned just a little bit in to your costar, making the audience think you were going to touch, then pulling back.

Aoi was a master of the tease - it came from his background as a stripper. He knew how to make people want him, whether it was an audience of closeted salarymen or one or two co-stars.

It didn’t hurt that the more he looked at Byou, the more he wanted him. The fact that he had a past with Kazuki? Hell, that made him want him all the more. It added a layer of, well, forbidden fruit.

So Aoi hit his new costar with the near-arsenal of porn communication – lowered eyes, flicks of the tongue across his lips, near-touches - all while delivery his scripted lines like a pro. He glanced over at Kazuki – his costar seemed to be watching all this with genuine interest.

And while all this was going on, that hot anticipation, the adrenaline rush, kept building, building . . .

When he held out his hand to Byou and delivered the scripted line “Maybe you’d like to see how we decorated our bedroom?” it didn’t feel like he was saying words written by someone else. It was spontaneous. It was from the heart – and from the cock.

Uruha called cut for the cameras to be moved from the living room to the bedroom. The setup was fast, fortunately – these guys knew well what they were doing – because Aoi would have thought he’d burst into flame otherwise.

He stayed in a corner of the room by himself while cameras and mikes were being shifted, thinking. He ran through the scene in his mind, how he wanted it to play out . . .

By the time Uruha called them out to the set, he was ready. He walked over to the director for a consultation. Uruha listened to what he had to say, and nodded.

And finally, after a seeming eternity, he called, “Action!” To Aoi, it was the starting gun.

He grabbed Byou by the front of the shirt, yanked him toward him and kissed him, hard and merciless, the kind of kiss that left no question at all what he was after. And as if to back up his claim on the other man, he pushed his tongue into his mouth before Byou even got a chance to get his bearings.

Aoi was in control right now – exactly where he wanted to be.

Except Byou was as seriously seme as Aoi was, and he retaliated quickly, spinning Aoi around and pushing him against the wall, trapping his body in place with his arms . . . and suddenly the hunter was the hunted. Aoi felt his head spinning at the sudden turn of events, and he raised his hands up to push back . . .

Only to have Byou turn around, leaving Aoi just standing there, gasping. He watched the oral specialist grab Kazuki, pull him in and kiss him just as fiercely as he’d done to Aoi himself.

He’d feel annoyed – if it wasn’t so absolutely fucking hot. Kazuki instantly melted against him, into him, wrapping his arms around Byou as his tongue stroked the other man’s. Byou moved his mouth down Kazuki’s neck, licking at the flesh slowly, and then opening his eyes and turning them toward Aoi, his entire expression asking if Aoi was watching and enjoying this.

Oh, hell, yeah. There was that adrenaline rush, cresting in Aoi like a wave now. He reached up to unbutton his own shirt, partly because he wanted Byou to know how much his little show was appreciated, partly because he was fucking hot right now.

This whole thing was just so nasty and deliciously dirty – watching the two of them, thinking about what he was going to do with them, knowing that the cameras were catching every gasp and drop of sweat . . .

He peeled off his shirt, slowly and teasingly, like he used to when he was a stripper, and then started working on his zipper, talking in a low voice to the two who were still making out.

“You want to see what I’ve got here?” he said. “You think you can handle it?”

Byou reluctantly parted his mouth from Kazuki’s – who seemed unwilling to let him go. He still clung to Byou’s shoulders, kissing his neck, until Byou eased away from him and turned around.

“I know I can handle it,” Byou said. This was completely unscripted dialogue – but sometimes, the improv stuff they came up with during these scenes was some of the best in the video.

“You think so?” Aoi said. He let his pants fall, paused . . . and then pulled down his underwear, making sure he was standing at an angle where the cameras could catch Mt. Fuji in all its glory. The REAL star of the film had just put in an appearance.

“Just watch me,” Byou said. He turned back to Kazuki. “Undress me,” he commanded – and Kazuki didn’t have to think twice. He started on Byou’s buttons right away, swiftly unfastening them, the pants following right afterward.

Byou stepped out of his pants, kissed Kazuki again, and then dropped to his knees in front of Aoi. “You wanted to see what I could do?” he said.

The camera crew moved in. They knew just what to do when Byou or Ruki started one of these scenes. They knew how to capture genius at work.

Byou opened by stroking his tongue lightly up the side of Aoi’s cock, and Aoi closed his eyes, anticipating what was to come, thinking of how renowned this guy was for oral . . .

Byou suddenly opened his lips, moving down hard and fast on Aoi’s cock, and Aoi let out a strangled cry. Fuck .. . . fuck, how was he managing to suck hard with every part of his mouth at once? Aoi could feel wetness and pressure and movement against each centimeter of his hardness, the sensations only more intense as Byou pulled back, back, then moved forward again.

“Oh, my God,” Aoi moaned. “Oh .. . “ He panted hard as Byou’s tongue came into play, swishing and swirling around the tip of his erection, pulling Aoi all the way out of his mouth so the camera could catch him licking, licking . . .

His technique was different than Ruki’s. His tongue action was faster and lighter, his sucking involving long, deep draws instead of Ruki’s little pulses. But it was no less incredible. In fact, the two were evenly matched in skill.

And then, when Aoi thought he couldn’t get any hotter, Kazuki leaned over just as Byou started to suck again, and he felt another tongue on him, this one stroking around his nipple, flicking back and forth over it, teasing it . . .

“Fuck,” Aoi groaned. “Oh, fuck . . .” He reached out with both hands, each one grabbing one man’s head as Byou continued to work his magic on him, mouth devouring him, then his tongue tracing delicate patterns across veins and sensitive ridges. And Aoi was right along for the ride with him, moaning as Byou deep-throated him, gasping as he paused just one second during an outstroke for an extra swipe of his tongue.

He had to put his ultimate plan, the one he’d been thinking of before, into action . . . before he came and ruined not only the scene, but, well, everything.

“Give it to him, too,” he murmured to Byou. “Suck his cock, I want to watch . . .”

Byou eased off, looking a little surprised. “Now?” he said. As in, don’t you want to come?

“Now,” Aoi said. And when Kazuki lifted his head, and looked into Aoi’s eyes, Aoi inclined his head slightly toward the bed.

Kazuki got the message. He walked across the room and knelt on the mattress, in a position that would require Byou to get on all fours and lean over in order to suck him photogenically.

Aoi smiled. That was one of the best things about Kazuki – his roomie seemed to be able to read his mind.

The cameras stopped just long enough for everyone to reposition themselves around the bed – and for Aoi to check that a certain something was there, the something he’d told Uruha he was going to use.

He could feel the rush, the anticipation, the sense of danger, of naughtiness . .. and he was riding it all.

The director called for action again, and Byou started on Kazuki. Aoi watched with fascination as that tongue slipped and slid up the side of Kazuki’s cock, dancing around just as it had done with Aoi.

Byou even had an unusually hot-looking tongue, seeming to be a very nice shade of red (natural, of course, Aoi didn’t think there was such a thing as tongue makeup) and quite wet – built for pleasure. It stroked along the erection in front of him, learning every unfamiliar ridge and curve and bundle of nerves.

Kazuki had his eyes closed and was moaning beautifully, looking so fucking gorgeous, and here Aoi was with his cock harder than ever, getting off on watching the man who usually shared his bed getting sucked by another man.

So lost was he in the sight in front of him that he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Fortunately, he gained enough presence of mind to reach into the drawer of the nighttable beside him and discreetly withdraw some props.

There in front of him, sticking up and wonderfully open to him, was Byo’s ass, firm and shapely and just as gorgeous as the rest of him. It was Aoi’s primary objective.

He grabbed the two objects and popped open the first of them – a bottle of liquid lube. He poured it into Byou’s cleft, watching for any reaction from the other man. Byou paused for just a second – as if wondering what the hell was going on – but then, went right back to sucking, his lips closing around Kazuki’s hardness and pulling it in.

Aoi leaned over, the second object in his other hand. He stretched it over Byou’s ass, making sure it covered a wide enough area . . .

What a fortunate thing that dental dams were as easy to find as facial tissue on a porn set.

Making sure that the camera that had just come in for a closeup could see what he was doing, Aoi parted Byou’s ass and began to push his tongue in, finding the little puckered opening and sliding around the rim of it.

Byou lifted his head, letting out a sudden, loud moan – and the surprised tone of it was easy to detect. Oh, yes. He wasn’t expecting to get his ass eaten as he ate Kazuki’s cock, was he?

Aoi had thrown a complete curve ball into everything. The scene had started out looking like it was going to be predictable – professional uke Kazuki sucking and being fucked by the other two – and turned out to be anything but. Aoi was making an uke of super-seme Byou – a very willing uke, from the sounds of the moaning. It was all so . . .

Thrilling was the word that popped into Aoi’s head as that tongue pushed further, entering Byou’s body, plunging into the tight heat – which tightened even more around him.

He was fucking him, invading him, pleasuring him, controlling him. He was exploring new territory with his tongue, pulling it out, plunging back in, moving around to find the spots that would make Byou moan around Kazuki’s cock . . .

And from the sounds of Kazuki’s moaning, what Aoi was doing was making Byou suck Kazuki twice as fast and hard. He could picture the scene in his mind, Byou’s head moving up and down, his face flushed with pleasure as he pushed his mouth down on Kazuki’s cock, while Aoi’s tongue pushed into him . . .

Aoi was flat-out tongue-fucking him now, thrusting in and out hard and fast, stroking, wriggling about, his hands wandering along Byou’s ass and thighs, the moaning of the other two men music in his ears.

He was in control of both of them now, wasn’t he? The more he pleasured Byou, the more he’d pleasure Kazuki . . .

It was a thrill, a magnificent thrill, and it was getting him going as much as the feel of hot ass around him and the sounds of oncoming ecstasy.

He reached under Byou’s body, finding the other man’s erection and stroking it as he rubbed his tongue back and forth, trying to find the most sensitive areas. If he timed this right . . .

Byou let out a longer moan, and plunged down on Kazuki hard, nearly swallowing him whole. Kazuki began to cry out, signaling an impending orgasm, and Byou pulled back just in time to catch the money shot in his face, licking at the droplets.

Aoi brushed his fingers along Byo’s hardness, and moved his tongue in and out faster, and sure enough, he heard the other man’s breathing getting heavier, his ass tightening around Aoi’s tongue . . .

With precise timing, Aoi withdrew his tongue and wrapped his arm around Byou’s chest, pulling him backward as his hand stroked his cock rapidly, coaxing him that last little bit toward coming . . . and sure enough, Byou cried out, his come running over Aoi’s fingers, Aoi’s move allowing them to film Byou’s orgasm as well.

He hadn’t considered his own pleasure in this plan – but it seemed the other two were as quick-thinking as him. Almost as soon as Byou’s orgasm faded, he and Kazuki were on their knees in front of him, and two tongues were sliding up and down Aoi’s erection.

Oh, fuck, this was a bonus. He leaned back, eyes closed, focused on nothing but the two men pleasuring him in very different ways – Kazuki, his experienced lover, taking his time, knowing where the sensitive spots were, stroking over the one at the base of the head, then moving down the shaft; and Byou, the technician, tracing looping and swirling patterns with the hot wetness, almost as if he were writing kanji . . .

Another layer of deliciousness, of pleasure, of thrill, yes, he was getting off on the thrill, the naughtiness of it all, wasn’t he, that’s what was so exciting, that’s why every stroke of those tongues seemed to touch off the hot and cold shivers, make his nipples grow harder, make his ass muscles tighten, the familiar pressure of hot sensation building in his belly . . .

They were suddenly both licking sensitive spots at once, Kazuki on the head, Byou at the base, and Aoi cried out, pleasure bursting in him and flooding him, the come pouring onto the other two men.

As he fell back to the bed, panting and exhausted, as he heard Uruha yelling “Cut!” and the crew members applauding, he suddenly had a post-orgasmic moment of clarity. He had the answer he was seeking.

The thing that kept him in the business . . . was the thrill of it. The naughtiness, the unpredictability, the slight danger. It was like being an adrenaline junkie . . . only for a very specific type of adrenaline.

It was so simple and basic that he wondered why he didn’t see it before. Of course, maybe its very simplicity was what made it hard to see.

He felt Kazuki lean over him, kissing him softly. “Are you okay?” he said.

Aoi opened his eyes, slowly. “I’m fantastic,” he said. He sat up so he could give Byou a kiss, too. “That was . . .”

“Epic,” Byou said. “You have a hell of an imagination.”

“It was epic because of you, too,” Aoi said.

“I just followed your lead,” Byou said. “You pushed me to do what I did in that scene.” He flopped down next to Aoi, a hand over his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in a scene with anyone like you.”

“Well, that’s why I’m a superstar,” Aoi said as Kazuki snuggled against him, head on Aoi’s chest. Aoi wrapped his arms around him – something he did all the time, because it just felt right.

“No, it’s . . . I got a feeling doing this scene that it was almost a mission for you. Like . . .a calling, not just something to pay the bills.”

Aoi thought about that. A mission? A calling? Maybe not. But something that was very much a part of him? Oh, yes. A thrill junkie needed his fix.

“Maybe it is,” he said.

* * *

The bloggers and critics went wild over the scene. “Aoi’s hottest threesome yet,” said one. “Be prepared to back this scene up several times,” said another. And a third, echoing Byou’s words, said, “Aoi acts like giving and receiving pleasure is some kind of divine mission.”

“I’ll bet you’re happy with these,” Kazuki said with a big smile over the breakfast table, holding up his iPad so Aoi could see the praise.

“Business as usual,” Aoi said, nonchalantly. “I like how they pointed out how hot you were, though.”

“You think so?” Kazuki shrugged. “It’s just because I was really into it. I was with a guy I’d wanted for a long time, and then when you started rimming him . . . I’ll never forget the way he reacted when he realized what you were doing.”

“We need to have him over some night,” Aoi said, lighting a cigarette.

“For dinner?” said Kazuki.

“I don’t know about dinner,” Aoi said, “but there’s going to be plenty of eating.”

Kazuki laughed. “You keep reminding me of why I love you,” he said.

Aoi didn’t answer. He never did. As far as Kazuki was concerned, he didn’t have to.

“By the way,” Kazuki said, “you haven’t been talking about why you stay in this business anymore. At least, you haven’t been lately. Did you find the answer you were looking for?”

Aoi looked at the iPad with multiple tabs of glowing reviews. Well, this was the proof that he had, wasn’t it? He wasn’t going to share his revelation, though – that was personal.

“I did,” he said. “I stay in the business because I like costarring with you.”

Kazuki’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Of course,” Aoi said. “What else would it be?”

Kazuki got up, ran around the table and hugged him. Aoi just hugged back. What he’d just said wasn’t a complete lie, was it? The main reason he stayed in porn was for the thrills . . . but having Kazuki share them with him didn’t hurt, either.

Another occasion that both of them knew was as close as Aoi came to saying the three little words.


End file.
